


Make my Wish Come True

by Why_so_drama



Series: Dragonwell [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Quidditch, but only Rads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: The Icewind quidditch team is forced to stay on campus for the winter holidays, making them unable to go home to see their friends and family. Tyler is pretty torn up about being stuck up in the eternally dark Canadian arctic, but the prospect of spending more time with Jamie makes everything just a little bit better.





	Make my Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/gifts).



> Title belongs to Mariah Carey’s _All I want for Christmas is You_.
> 
> Dear Menacherie, 
> 
> I really hope you like this Harry Potter College AU that takes place at a made up school with a made up quidditch team. I really enjoyed the worldbuilding that I got to do, so I hope that you do too!

Sometimes being a quidditch player really blows. Most of the time, Tyler really likes palying quidditch because he meets so many dope people, gets to hang out with guys and girls on other teams and at other schools, and gets to play a sport he loves while studying magic, which is really incredible. It’s like he’s part of this exclusive group of people who have the talent and drive to succeed in such an insane sport. The times that playing quidditch is kinda shit happen when it’s the holidays and they haven’t won any games in a month. Their coach has insisted that they all stay over the holidays to practice instead of going home to see their families. 

Icewind is the best school that Tyler could have chosen once he’d graduated from Eaglecrest, the American equivalent to Hogwarts. He’d spent seven years there, honing his skills on the school’s quidditch team, then he’d decided to return to Canada and play for the Icewind Dire Wolves before trying to find a pro team to play for. He loves Icewind, and he loves quidditch, but he’s pretty bummed about not being able to see his family over the holidays. 

Tyler drags his ass back to his room in the tower after their first practice now that everyone else has left for the holidays and collapses into his bed. Jamie, his roommate and quidditch Captain (and absolute best friend in the world) is already there, sprawled across his own bed. “This sucks so much, bro,” Tyler complains. 

“I mean, it does, but we keep losing, so it might end up being a good thing,” Jamie replies. 

“Sure, but this is Canada in the winter, and not just that, but this is the Canadian Arctic in the winter. We’re gonna freeze our balls off, and still not be able to see our families. I was really looking forward to seeing some natural sunlight for a couple weeks, you know?” Jamie is the biggest fan of Christmas that Tyler has ever met, so it’s weird that he’s so okay with this. “Wait, hold up, is this about Hester again?” 

Jamie is in his last year studying advanced care of magical creatures at Icewind. He’s three years older than Tyler and had been dating Hester since before Tyler had started his degree in magical engineering, more specifically broom mechanics. They’d broken up over the summer and Jamie still seems a little torn up about it. 

“We were supposed to spend the holidays together,” Jamie replies, dejected.

“Well, lucky you! You get to spend the holidays with your super handsome, super talented, and super kind seeker!” 

“Humble too,” Jamie adds, grin playing around his lips. 

“The humblest,” Tyler agrees, chuckling. “Now get over here and let me take a look at your shoulder. Don’t think I didn’t see how hard Rads hit you, and knowing you, you didn’t go to the hospital wing.”

Jamie sighs but he does come over to Tyler’s bed and strips off his shirt. Tyler runs his hands over the bruising and then reaches over to grab some of the anti-bruising tincture he’d nicked the last time he’d been in the infirmary and starts to rub it over Jamie’s shoulder. “Damn, Rads hits hard, doesn’t she?” He murmurs. 

“She doesn’t know the meaning of ‘practice’,” Jamie agrees. “Goes hard all the time. She’s so fierce.” 

Tyler widens his eyes, “Jamie! Do you have a crush on Rads!?” 

“What! No,” Jamie replies. “I appreciate her talent, that’s it.” 

“Are you sure?” Tyler persists. He doesn’t think that he believes Jamie. Jamie seems to have been constantly crushing on someone since his breakup. 

“I’m sure, I’m into someone else, anyway.” 

That’s news to Tyler. Usually when Jamie is into someone, he tells Tyler right away. They’re best friends, so of course he does. Tyler’s heart breaks at every new name uttered that isn’t his since he’s basically been in love with Jamie since Jamie had reached out to shake his hand as soon as he’d arrived. Jamie had just been so Jamie, with his awful hair and terrible jokes, and amazing warm hugs, and Tyler couldn’t help but fall for him. But Jamie had been with Hester, and they’d seemed deliriously happy together, at least until Hester had called the whole thing off over the summer, stating that she needed to ‘find herself’. That involved disappearing into the depths of Scotland to study natural moor magic. Don’t ask Tyler, he doesn’t get it either. 

“Well good,” Tyler replies, instead of dropping to his knees sand professing his love. “Rads isn’t into dick anyway.” 

Once he finishes rubbing the tincture in, he pats Jamie on the shoulder and says, “well, hopefully this crush actually works out into something. You get me into too much trouble when you’re single, bro.” 

“Oh fuck off, Ty. You’re the one always getting me into trouble,” Jamie counters, shoving at him a little. Tyler shoves right back and it very quickly devolves into a wrestling match on Tyler’s bed. Tyler fights back, giving it his all, but Jamie outweighs him, and he seems to have muscles on his muscles. Tyler ends up pressed against his bed with Jamie giggling above him. 

“You sure you’re into someone? I mean, I’m pretty good at handling wood, so…” 

Jamie turns pink and seems to realise the position that they’re in and carefully climbs off. “We’ve all heard about your wood handling skills Tyler. Save it for the quidditch pitch.”

*

The practices leading up to Christmas are demanding and exhausting. Tyler finds himself sleeping more than he ever remembers doing because he’s just so tired. Jamie is the exact same, collapsing onto the bed beside Tyler’s and snoring the afternoon away. There’s no more talk about whoever Jamie has a crush on because that would involve having enough time to think about something other than being exhausted. Instead, they just sleep and visit the infirmary for bruise tinctures and skelegrow. 

They’re all feeling a little worse for wear when they wake up on Christmas morning, but not even bone weary exhaustion can stem their excitement. Jamie is already sitting straight up in his bed when Tyler blinks the sleep out of his eyes, and as soon as he turns his head toward Tyler, a grin stretches widely across his face. “Ty, Christmas,” he says excitedly. 

“And no practice for two fucking days!” Tyler cheers. “Best Christmas present ever.” Even Tyler has to admit that the extra practices are paying off, though. They’re getting better at working together, getting faster and more comfortable out on the pitch. Tyler’s been catching the snitch in record time too, and he actually can’t wait to show off their new moves against some opponents. 

“I know, I’m sore everywhere,” Jamie sighs.

Tyler looks over at Jamie, with his blankets pooled at his waist showing off a fit body and gorgeous broad shoulders. He thinks he’d do anything to get his hands on Jamie, even innocently, so he offers, “I can give you a massage after breakfast.”

Jamie looks at him curiously for a moment but then he’s nodding. “But first, presents,” he says before climbing out of his bed entirely. 

It seems that Santa knows where they are whether they’re at home or stuck on campus during the holidays because they both have a healthy pile of gifts sitting atop their trunks. Tyler grabs his wand from his bedside table and casts a summoning charm to add another gift to Jamie’s pile, and then goes to sit on the floor in front of his own. 

Tyler is caught off guard by a flying gift that ends up hitting him in the face. “What the fuck, dude?” Jamie is giggling too hard to answer. “Just for that, I shouldn’t even give you yours,” he says as he moves to cast a spell to retrieve the gift.

“No!” Jamie cries, grabbing the gift and ripping it open. Tyler pauses so that he can watch. Jamie flings the wrapping paper onto the floor and tears the box open, then pulls out his gift. Along with a couple of chocolate frogs, Tyler got him a toque made from wool that had been soaked for months in a warming potion. Jamie’s classes require a lot of practical work and he spends a lot of time outside. Icewind truly lives up to its name since it’s an ice castle situated in the Canadian arctic and the area outside of the castle’s grounds are treacherous and freezing. The castle itself is imbued with enough magic that the ice won’t melt even with fires going in each room and an average indoor temperature of twenty degrees celsius, but the quidditch pitch and the surrounding areas that Jamie spends time exploring are cold as hell. Jamie had lost his last toque recently while rescuing a trio of Thunderbird eggs from a hungry polar bear. 

Jamie puts it on and his eyes widen, “Ty, it’s so warm.”

“Warmer than your last one?” Tyler asks. 

“Like, a lot. Thanks so much!” Jamie barrels over and hugs him tightly causing Tyler to just go boneless in his arms. Jamie has always given the best hugs and Tyler loves to be on the receiving end of them. He’d like to be on the receiving end of of much more than just hugs, but he’s also not at all ready to admit his feelings to Jamie. Giving him a warm hat for Christmas will have to be enough for now. 

Eventually Jamie lets go of him and Tyler feels a box being shoved into his lap. “Great minds think alike,” he says as Tyler carefully undoes the bow on top. 

Tyler pulls the box open and takes out the gift, which does turn out to be similar to what Tyler had gotten for Jamie. Inside the box is a set of under layers for his quidditch uniforms so that he can keep warm on the pitch. Jamie knows how much Tyler hates the cold, and how shit he is at warming charms, so the gift really is perfect. “Thanks, man,” he says. “Looks like we do think alike.” Tyler takes out one of the chocolate frogs that Jamie had included in his gift and breaks it in half to share. “Happy Christmas, JB.”

Jamie fishes the card out of his half of the frog and grins, “Gretzky.” 

“Nice.”

They open the rest of their gifts together and then at least put on some robes for breakfast. As they head down together, walking a little too close to just be buds, Tyler thinks about how neither of them had given each other something meaningless. In fact, both gifts had been something useful, and had come from the heart. Tyler can’t think about that too deeply. Jamie doesn’t feel the same about him, he can’t, but Tyler can’t quite let go yet.

*

The whole team is at one table when they arrive in the great hall for breakfast. There are two open seats next to Rads, so Tyler slips into one while Jamie sits down beside him. “Christmas breakfast for the fuckin’ win,” Jamie says.

“You’re such a nerd,” Tyler teases before he digs in. Icewind really does go all out for Christmas, even if there are only a few dozen students present over the break. There’s the quidditch team and then a couple of kids that chose to stay and study, and a few others that were unable to go home for whatever reason. 

“Morning, boys,” Rads says, toasting them with a rolled up pancake. “Took your time coming down. Having a merry Christmas?” She winks at Tyler. 

“Pretty good haul this year,” Jamie replies, seemingly oblivious to her inuendo as he heaps his plate with a little of everything. “Seggy got me a really great toque.”

Rads stares at Tyler. “A toque,” she repeats flatly. He can’t really blame her; she’s the one who had to listen to him agonize about what present to give Jamie. 

“It’s practical,” Tyler grumbles. “And he got me warmed quidditch gear, which is pretty much the same idea.”

“Hopeless,” Rads says to Dobby, who nods solemnly. She says it in Russian, and the only reason Tyler knows the word is because she uses it a lot in relation to his crush on Jamie. 

He should have known better than to think she would leave it at that. They spend breakfast making plans to visit the nearby wizarding village later that day. They have two days off, so they all want to make the most of it, and there’s a pub that’s begging for their presence. Usually, they go out a couple times a month, but with their bad luck with games, no one has felt much like getting their party on.

Tyler watches as one by one, the rest of the team leaves the dining hall to attend to their own activities for the rest of the day. Only he and Jamie remain, which is honestly, the way that it always goes with them. Everyone jokes that they’re attached at the hip, and that if one of them shows up, the other isn’t far behind. It’s not wrong. Ever since Tyler had arrived at Icewind, he’d clung to Jamie and he never plans on letting go. He knows that it’s caused problems in the past with Jamie and Hester, and he wonders if he’s part of the reason that they hadn’t worked out.

“Do you have plans today?” Jamie asks him, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Getting my drink on later?” Tyler responds. “Other than that, I’m free as a bird.”

“Speaking of birds, the eggs hatched. Wanna come see the chicks with me?” Jamie offers. He seems a little nervous asking, but he really shouldn’t be. He should know that Tyler will go absolutely anywhere with him, not matter how ill advised. Seeing baby thunderbirds is probably the best thing that they could be doing with their time. 

“Hell yes,” Tyler tells him. “Fuck, they must be adorable!”

Jamie just grins, says, “meet me here in fifteen minutes in your warmest clothes. We gotta go outside for this.” 

Tyler immediately makes a face at the prospect of having to go outside but the idea of seeing those little baby chicks has him willing to brave the eternal arctic night. He claps Jamie on the shoulder on his way up to their room and put on every piece of spell warmed clothing that he owns. The Canadian arctic is notoriously nasty during the winter, especially seeing as they’re currently in twenty four hour darkness. The school grounds and barrier give them a respite from that with artificial sunlight during the day, but travelling off of them is always frigid and dark. The weather at Icewind makes for interesting quidditch matches as well. 

He arrives downstairs at the entrance to the castle with five minutes to spare, but Jamie is already waiting for him. He has a basket hooked over one arm and a soft smile spreading across his face. “You ready?” He asks. 

“Fuck yeah I am,” Tyler tells him and hooks his own arm around Jamie’s free one. 

Tyler feels the chill as soon as they leave the castle grounds and moves even closer to Jamie, who has the decency to at least stifle his chuckle. “Dude, I’m from Toronto,” Tyler says in his defense. 

“And I’m from Victoria. We almost never even get snow there.” 

“Shut up,” Tyler replies. Thankfully, the walk to the cave Jamie has the birds in isn’t too far. After walking a few feet into the mouth, they pass a barrier and the darkness melts away around them. Tyler blinks against the sudden light and then immediately starts taking all of his layers off. The cave has been enchanted with warmth spells as well, no doubt to simulate the incubation of a mother bird for the eggs. Soon, they’ll be big enough to start wandering out into the snow, but for now, they’re probably just little. 

When Jamie had found the eggs, Tyler was surprised. He’d thought that Thunderbirds only lived in the southern parts of North America but as it turns out, they’re comfortable in any area that doesn’t experience very much precipitation. The arctic is technically a desert, and these little guys grow thick downy feathers to keep themselves warm in the harsh weather. 

He hears them before he sees them, chirping and letting out little screeches as they approach. Tyler can feel his body thrum with excitement. As much as most magical creatures are very much Jamie’s thing and not Tyler’s, Tyler really likes meeting the cute ones. 

As soon as they’ve taken off their warm outer layers and kicked away their boots, Tyler follows Jamie to where the chicks are sitting in an enormous nest. He wishes that he could say he didn’t even notice Jamie take his hand to lead him inside, but he would be lying. He’s all too aware of Jamie’s hand in his, and the way that Jamie confidently struts through the lair. 

Tyler can’t think about that anymore, however, since the little babies are absolutely fucking _adorable_. “Oh my god, JB,” he gasps. “Look at them flapping their little wings!” The chicks are honestly about the size of Tyler’s head, so their wings aren’t exactly little. Add to that they have three sets, and that with every tiny flap, lightning sparks from beneath them. There are three of them, and they all gather around excitedly in front of Tyler and Jamie. 

“They want food,” Jamie murmurs. He pulls a canteen out of his basket and pours some water into a bowl filled with rocks. Then he’s pressing bits of dried meat into Tyler’s hand and encouraging him to hold them out for the birds to eat. They do so enthusiastically, pausing to chirp at Tyler for more every few bites. He and Jamie feed them until they stop asking for more, then then they settle in to watch. Jamie has a quill and a piece of parchment because he needs to take notes, but Tyler gets to sit back and just enjoy watching them play together, wings up like they’re trying to fly, and little legs working hard so that they can run around the nest. 

Tyler stays by the nest while Jamie sits back and takes notes. The thunderbird chicks mostly ignore him in favour of playing together, but every once in a while, they come over to him, chirping and flapping their wings around. Tyler giggles, delighted, and turns to Jamie, who has a wide grin stretched across his face every time. Eventually, the chicks settle down together for a nap, and Tyler moves back to join Jamie, sitting against the wall of the cave. 

He gives Jamie a soft smile and says, “thanks for bringing me with you.”

Jamie nudges him with his shoulder and grins, “as if I would make you spend Christmas on your own.”

“No but, like, it’s more than that,” Tyler persists. “It feels like it’s more.”

“I mean, there might be more to it,” Jamie mumbles, looking away. “There might be a bit more to it.” 

There’s silence for a moment, but Tyler can feel his heart beating through his chest. He thinks that he can feel it reverberating over his entire body. He looks over at Jamie but Jamie isn’t looking back, flushed and shy. Tyler looks around the cave, at the three chicks sleeping in a corner of the nest, of the picnic basket next to the blanket that Jamie had spread over the rocky cave floor. He looks at the way Jamie has angled his body toward him. 

Jamie loves Christmas. Tyler has known this since the first year he’d been at Icewind. Jamie is always talking about the plans he has with his family, and before, with Hester, usually before December even begins. It seems like as soon as midnight hits on Halloween, Jamie switches over the Christmas mode, and then it’s boughs of holly, and spiked eggnog. Tyler can’t help but wonder if Jamie is disappointed to be here, in a cave in the Arctic with him instead of in front of a fire and Christmas tree in the home of his muggle parents with family all around.

“Jay,” he starts. 

“Ty,” Jamie says at the exact same time, then chuckles. “You first,” he says. 

“Just, are you happy here?” He asks. “I mean like, instead of being home for Christmas.” 

“I miss my family for sure,” Jamie says, and Tyler’s heart sinks. “But I’ve always wanted you to meet them, and see what a real Benn Christmas is really like. I was gonna ask you to come spend some of the holidays with us. You’re my best friend, Ty, and I’m so glad to be here with you.”

Tyler feels his body warm all over at the thought of going back to Jamie’s home for the holidays. He’s dying to meet his muggle family and find out where this truck loving, country music listening, ridiculous best friend had come from. The thing about it is that he wants it to mean more, too. He doesn’t want to meet Jamie’s family as just his best friend. He’s starting to get the feeling that Jamie maybe wants them to be more than just best friends too.

“Please tell me if I’m seeing gnargles here where there are none, but uh, that person you have a crush on…” He sucks in a breath, but then decides to take a chance instead of continuing to talk about it. Tyler leans in so that his face is so close to Jamie’s that he can feel warm breath on his skin. He feels panic threaten to take over but he pushes it down, forcing himself to close the rest of the distance between them until their lips brush together. 

If Tyler had any doubts, they’re blown away when Jamie brings his hands up to cup Tyler’s face, stopping him from moving anywhere. Tyler takes in a deep breath but can’t help the gasp that escapes as Jamie deepens the kiss and urges Tyler to move in closer. Tyler doesn’t want the kiss to end, so he keeps pressing his lips against Jamie’s, sliding their tongues together, until they hear a little chirp from the nest.

When they pull away, Tyler realises that he’s practically in Jamie’s lap. He looks over at the chicks and sees them looking at the two of them curiously. 

“Oh my god,” Tyler blurts out, burying his face in Jamie’s shoulder. “We’re corrupting the children.” 

That inspires a full bodied laugh from Jamie, who cuddles Tyler closer. “Maybe we should put a pause on that. I mean, we’ve got a very private room back at the castle, and I can think of a few things to do with you on our beds…”

Tyler feels a smirk spread across his face as he looks Jamie over. “I can think of a few things too,” he says. 

“Yeah?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah, I’ve liked you for forever, dude,” Tyler tells him. He’s feeling braver now that it’s obvious that Jamie wants him too. “I mean, like, that’s what you want right? This isn’t just a buddies thing, right?” 

“No, Tyler, no. That’s- I know that the thing with Hester ended a couple months ago, but part of the reason was because she was jealous. She knew I was into you and didn’t like us spending time together and it just- I never would have cheated on her, but she wanted us to stop hanging out, and being best friends, and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“So we’re gonna be like, a couple then?” Tyler persists. He ignores everything that Jamie said about Hester, since they can talk about all that later. Right now, he needs to know that Jamie wants the same things that he does. “Like, hand holding and disgusting loving glances, and like, all that shit?” 

“That’s what I want,” Jamie says. “And maybe we can visit each other over the holidays, get drafted by the same pro team?” 

“Jay, there’s no way in hell I’m going all summer without seeing you, if we’re doing this.”

“So then you wanna?”

“Yes, I wanna,” he’s about to lean in to kiss Jamie again but then he remembers the chicks. “Later,” he promises. “We can wait til we get back to our room.”

“We’ve waited this long,” Jamie agrees. 

“Yeah, so we can wait a little longer.” 

*

When they walk into the pub later after a few uninterrupted hours alone in their room, a bundle of mistletoe appears above their heads. Tyler doesn’t even bother trying to look around to see who did it, he just arches an eyebrow at Jamie and then slings his arms around his broad shoulders. “Should we give them a show?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah, we should,” Jamie agrees, and then proceeds to dip Tyler low to the ground and kiss him breathless. Tyler can hear the cheers from the rest of the team as they keep kissing. He’s pretty sure that he hears Rads yelling, “about damn time!” But he’s too busy with his tongue in Jamie’s mouth to really pay any attention to that.

Even though they’re unable to visit their families this Christmas, Tyler still thinks it’s one of the best he’s ever had. He looks forward to having many more with Jamie by his side.


End file.
